marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Scully (Earth-616)
, , , | Relatives = Jeff Scully (brother, deceased); Pam Scully (ex-wife) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Tattoos | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer; Former Lieutenant in U.S. Air Force, pilot, bodyguard, lifeguard | Education = USAF Academy graduate | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Wahoo, Nebraska | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Steve Gan | First = Skull, the Slayer Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Jim Scully was a trained soldier who was convicted of the accidental murder of his brother, who attacked him with a knife while high. The chartered plane transporting him and several others was caught in a time/space warp over the Bermuda Triangle and ended up crashing in an unknown location which appeared to incorporate elements from various points in Earth's history, centered around the mysterious Tower of Time, as well as artifacts left by alien races, including the power belt. Scully found a power belt left behind by a dead alien that enhanced his strength and durability. The belt also had preservative effects on his body's metabolism. On one occasion, Scully was able to funnel energy into explosive force. The full capabilities of the belt are unknown. Scully and his companions were imprisoned by Slitherouge, the leader of a Scorpian invasion fleet. They were freed by a Robot Black Knight who helped them defeat Slitherouge and destroyed the Tower of Time. He and his companions were eventually rescued by The Thing of the Fantastic Four. Scully served in Doctor Druid's team of occult investigators the Shock Troop alongside Shadowoman and The Living Mummy. He was attempting to find a way to remove the power belt which had recently been damaged and had altered his appearance. His skin had become transparent showing only a green glowing skeleton. During this time, he had adopted the alias of the obscure Golden Age hero, the Blazing Skull. He crossed paths with heroes such as Quasar and Captain America while a member of the team. Eventually, Doctor Druid was able to restore him to his normal appearance and he left the team. Sometime later, attempts to remove the belt caused him to lose the youthful metabolism the belt provided. He gained weight and lost much of the physical shape the belt had kept him at over the years. While serving as a bodyguard, he met and had an adventure with Hawkeye. He since returned to the Bermuda Triangle with Lee Forrester. | Powers = Various powers including enhanced durability, provided by his alien belt. He was durable enough to allow arrows to be fired at his bare skin which would break against him without causing him any pain or injury. | Abilities = | Strength = Enhanced human strong enough to destroy a tree with a single punch | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Alien power belt | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * In , Jim Scully is mistakenly referred to repeatedly as "Mike Skully". | Links = * Skull the Slayer at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Weapons Expert